Molly Collins gets Gassy
by Ice-Cold16
Summary: Molly was relaxing after playing with her friends until She get gassy and started farting
1. Chapter 1

Molly got home after talking with her friends at the park talking about cheerleading stuff.

She have Massive breasts and a Massive butt, she went In the bathroom disrobed, turning on the water and then slipping into the tub.

Her stomach began grumbling She closed her eyes and pushed out a deep, rumbling fart, causing bubbles to float up from between her legs.

*GGGRRRBBBLLLEE*

She blushes heavily at this, "My gosh! Why am i suddenly so gassy?"

Molly Blushed in embarrassment as she let out three more raunchy poots. "Molly Dinner! "Her mother called, " Coming! "She replied, Rips a few poots, Oh dear.., "She said.

At the dinner table, Her parents where eating, But on the other hand Molly was trying to hold her gas," Honey is everything alright? You havent touch your food, Mrs Collins asked" , Oh nothing! Just waiting my food to get warm, "She replied while trying to hold to it," Mm okay sweetie, "Mr Collins said, "Phew.., But Molly farted loudly, in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that mom and dad!" "she said while blushing embarrassment." It was just from working hard!, "she smiled sheepishly as she run upstairs to her room.

In her room, Molly continued pooting loudly in her rubber panties, her gas getting louder and deep pitched as it continued building up inside the jeans, her butt literally appearing rew bigger. And bigger.

 _ **And bigger.**_

"OH GOSH-" Molly blurted out, before her overinflated panties exploded, pieces going all over the place, somehow leaving Molly completely in the nude as she quicky covers herself up, Her parents quicky runs up to her room and checks her," Oh dear your alright and what that bad smell?, "Her dad asked, "Molly was so embarassment," Mom i think i have bad gas from working hard i guess.., "Mrs Collins looks at her and remembered when she was in before she met her husband she have really bad gas and started farting everywhere on the other hand Mr Collins loves it in secretly.

"It's reminds me of your father sweetie, "Mrs Collins said, "What?, "Molly asked, "When i was in school until i saw your father walk past me saying Hello, and i said hello back until i let out a bad gas in front him by accident, He started to get addicted to my farting, "She said while finishing her story, On the other hand Mr Collins said, "It was sexy too!, "Shut it!, " Mrs Collins said.

Meanwhile, At the wilsons house, Tobias was looking up pics of his mom farting, Hot Mama.. "He said while getting addict to it, "Until his mother walks, Jackie have massive breasts and a massive butt, "She saw her son looking at farting pics of her," TOBIAS!, "She shouted as letting out a huge poot, causing him to Jumped, M-Mom! i can explain-, "And realize that het got a budge in his pants but Jackie looks at it and smirks knew that his son have a fetish.

"Tobias, If you're so obsessed with my big, bassy, gassy farts coming from my big, sexy butt..." Jackie paused for a moment, thinking as another stink bomb exploded out of her butt, smiling and getting an idea as she squinted her eyes to the left. "Come with me, Tobias I got a surprise for you!"

He followed Jackie, who was planning to do some mildly unexpected naughty things with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day She woke up and remembering last night, Molly looked at herself in the mirror, sighing as she noticed how big her butt was underneath her skirt. "I work so much, I never realized how big my butt was-" Molly paused for a moment," I just try on new clothes, "Secs later, She was wearing a Light Pink shirt with her butt clad in her tight, pink jeans, She walks down the stairs and greeted her mother, "Morning mom, " She said," She said morning back to her once Molly was about to said something she pooted again, her brassy gas blowing Mrs Collin's she blushed in shock. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Mom! I just can't control my butt sometimes!

Mrs Collins seemed unaffected by Molly's gas blast. "Oh, that's ok, she placed her hands on her butt. "Plus, it gives me the comfortability to do this!" Mrs Collins started rubbing her butt, farting as loud as possible as it shook the Collins household and several other houses next to it.

Both Molly and Her Mother's stomach growled simultaneously, the two putting their hands on their respective tummies.

"Oh crap. here's comes!" Molly said, her farts getting stronger.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Collins gasped, her and Molly both unleashing a symphony of loaded-toned farts.

At the park, Rachel and Clare were talking to each other, " My brother is a jerk head these days!," Said in annoyedm " What did he do you ?" Clare asked, " *Signs* At School tobias pranked me by putting a bucket of water on top of the door and splashes all over me, And next thing he did he put drops a water balloon on me while everyone laughed at me! "She was feld up with her brother pranking her too much but Clare was thinking of a idea to help her gets her revenge on your Brother," I got an idea?, " She said," What is it?, "Once she whispers in her ear, Rachel recenlty grins so evilly.

Later, Molly was with her Mom at the Miss simian front yard, the two of them farting together as Molly was wearing pink jeans and Mrs Collins was wearing her red jeans, the two of them laughing at how manly their farts sounded Like Mother and Daughter.

"What a relief it is that I'm not the only gassy woman in town sweetie." Mrs. Collins stated, feeling comfortable around Molly as she released a deep pitched bout of gas that caused the fence between their house and the Simian front yards to melt.

"Your farting is pretty strong too!" Molly said while shaking her massive butt and letting on more blassy farts stronger ones

Mrs. Collins wafted the air as she responded and giggles. "Your Father was looking at Fetish pics of me on the interest and i find out he, I teach him a lession by farting on him really hard, She turned around to reveal her own butt clad in her usual red pants. "Speaking of which, go ahead and touch it!"

Molly slowly put her Hand on Mrs. Collins's right butt cheek, only to get blasted by a strong, smelly blast of gas that blew her down.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Boy, do I!" she bent down, stinking up the air even more as her butt cheeks vibrated from her sexy bad gas blasts, which melted the other fence and brown stained her Pink jeans, much to her surprise as Mrs. Collins chuckled at Her accident.

"Hey! You two gassy freaks get off my-" Simian yelled after poking his head out of his door, the horrid smell that filled the air cutting him off as shee passed out from the combined smelly gas emitted by the two farting women. Soon after, She came out, also being knocked out by the awful smell.

Molly and her Mom both giggled while farting," That's my daughter, "She said

Meanwhile, somewhere in Elmore, Jackie drove Tobias to a nearby Spa. Having stunk the inside of the car for obvious reasons as Tobias drooled over Jackie's sexy farting, Jackie stopped the car and putting Tobias got outside, throwing in the spa room on the bed while Nobody is here.

"Ok, Tobias i would call you Tobipoo" Jackie stated, she grins and took off her entire clothes and that cause Tobias budge to get really hard."Since you like my big, gassy beautiful glorious butt you love so much son I knew you'd l So how about you lay down and let mommy sit on top and fart all over you, "She said as she's flirtatiously winking, Tobias's huge boner in his speedos. "Anything for you, gorgeous babe." He said as he lays down on the bed.

Good boy, now first let mama give you a big wet kiss to lighten the mood..." She said as she plants some more kisses all over his face and to his mouth, leaving him lovestruck all over again. "Now let's see if we can remove these speedos." She said a she removes it off Tobias, Now let's do this, Rainbow cutie-pie. Mama's got gas in her belly cuz she ate 100 bean-chili and cheese burritos all day and wants you to smell all of it." She said. Then she sits all over him, immobilizing his whole entire body underneath hers as she plants her super large smelly buttcheeks on his face all over.

She grunts & blasts out some loud, nasty, wet, and violent farts on his face, "Ahhhh..." She said as she looks down at him sniffing her farts, kissing her ass, and groping her cheeks as he moans and groans happily. She grinds and wiggles her ass all over him, while Tobias being gassed on by his mother many times as she bounced up and down on him squashing Tobias to death as her body shimmied, shaked and jiggled about as her huge boobs bounced all around. "Take more of these nasty farts in the face!" Jacke said as she ripped more nasty, sloppy sounding farts. She sinisterly laughs. "Well, my little naughty rainbow, Here's some more!" Jackie said.

*PPPPHHHRRRRRRRRAAASSSTTTTTTTT!* "Oh yes!-" He said, *SSSPPPPRRRRRAAAPPPSSSSTTTTT!*asscheeks! She kept ripping more and more farts to his face as she enjoys it every second of it as he was forced to smell her farts non-stop. "Oh! I feel a huge one, get ready to take a whiff of this~!" She said, then she pushes out a giant explosive one on him, it spreads everywhere in the room so much, even the smell leaks through the windows of the room and causing people outside to cough and gag and curse about how bad that fart smelled. "Ahhh...what a relief!" She said as she gets off Tobias all squashed down onto the bed and winded from the farts.

So smooth..." Tobias muttered.

Enjoying it? Good Because, Mama's gonna make a man outta you~! So let's DO it!" Jackie said while as she continued to drop butt bombs on Tobias as no one was around.


	3. Chapter 3

It was night time at the Wilsons House, Tobias was in the bed knocked out but his mother sexy farts Jackie looks at him and giggled " You naughty boy~" She said while closing the door.

Next day at School, Molly getting her stuff out of the locker while Humming " Hey Molly-" Gumball was cut off but a huge fart as he was coughing, Oops my bad.. " She said while blushing, Then she farted it again at Gumball & Darwin face as they passed out, I think i ate too much Chili-Cheese seasoned curly fries last night for dinner, Molly said letting out a another one, During Lunch, After school at her house, Mrs Collins was fixing dinner and Mr Collins was reading the new paper as always" Honey dinner is almost done, " Mrs Collins said on the other hand Mr Collins was looking at her huge butt as she wiggles it , Suddenly Mrs Collins let out a huge fart causing the house to shake Mr Collins budge grows big and Mrs Collins looks at him blushing, " HONEY!, She shouted at him but she released a big one.

Molly walks in, " Hello guys what for- , She covers her mouth," What that mess? , Mrs Collins was farting, Sorry Sweetie! I got a little gas and dinner is ready, " She said, After dinner Molly went to her room and sleep while she rips up a few more farts causing the room to stink up, In the living room Mr Collins was watching Vanilla the rabbit who was farting in her pink, As he rubs his budge until..., " HONEY!, He jumped as Mrs Collins was standing behind, He turned around and Mrs Collins Slaps him in the face, " YOUR LOOKING AT HER FARTING?!, She shouted it and.. She calmed down and thinking about doing something naughty, " H-Honey i can-, "He was cut off by a big fart, Mrs Collins said, " So you love it when i fart alot huh?, Here's a another thing coming! She said, She graps him and took him into their bedroom, In their room She throw him on the bed and tied his arms and legs to the bed, Mr Collins was looking at his wife which he was locking the door, " Since your into me and Molly farting, "She said while taking off her clothes " Uh...," Mrs Collins was blushing as his budge grows bigger, " I knew you love it and now .. TASTE MY CHILI DOGS FARTS!, "She feels her smotch rumbles and jumps high in the air and slams her massive powerful ass on his face,

PPHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBRRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...BRAAAaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuubbbtbtbtbtpptptptppptttt...BBBBBBMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFTTTTT...FFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNTTTT...BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPBBLLOOOOOSSSSHHH...BBBBBLLLLLOOOOOOOORRRRRRCCCCCCSSHSHHHHHHHHHTTTTT...BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPBBLLOOOOOSSSSHHH...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" *gassy fumes hisses out of her huge butt* Ohhhh boy... That felt good... *smothers Mr Collins real deep with her huge butt, stomach groans rapidly, grunts hardly* "FFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBLBLBLBLBLLBLBLBLBBBBBB...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" *big, gassy fumes hisses out of Mrs Collins's butt*

HOT MAMA HONEY! "He said as he leaks out cum"

Mrs Collins bounces her booty on her husband's face, stomach rumbles again* "PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Ahhh... *panting*

Mr Collins Jiggles his wife's butt on puts his hands on her massive butt, "HERE'S IT COMES THE BIGGEST ONE OF YOUR LIFE!

BBBRRRRRRRROOOOFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...BRAAAaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuubbbtbtbtbtpptptptppptttt...BBBBBBMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFTTTTT...FFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNTTTT...BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPBBLLOOOOOSSSSHHH...BBBBBLLLLLOOOOOOOORRRRRRCCCCCCSSHSHHHHHHHHHTTTTT...BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPBBLLOOOOOSSSSHHH...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...VVVVVRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" "Mrs Collins gets off of his husband's face and saw his thing was sticking out of hsi pants* I hoep you loved it, Sweetie!" She wiggles her massive butt in his face.

I sure did honey. " Mr Collins spanks her butt*

Ready for round 2? , Mrs Collins asked and he said yes*

They were making out so hard all night long as Molly were alseep.


End file.
